


Knowledge

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Mycroft attempts to regain his chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Silver. Written because little brothers are annoying creatures. (Though at least neither Sherlock or Martin have a phone yet.)

Knowledge is power. Even though he is a teenager, Mycroft knows this. He is very much aware that foreknowledge grants one the ability to avoid certain events.   


However this all gets thrown out the window when Martin and Sherlock team up. Sherlock’s intelligence coupled with Martin’s bad luck and subsequent unpredictability make all planning useless when they are in the same area. It’s like Martin exists only to make Mycroft’s job as the older, protecting sibling, harder.   


Not that it’s an easy job.   


“Chocolate Mycroft?” Sherlock is standing before him, offering his chocolates and darting out of reach everytime he gets close. After each move Sherlock eats a chocolate.   


“For God’s sake, Sherlock! Give those back!” Mycroft suddenly makes a final, desperate grab for the box. Sherlock nearly falls over in his efforts to get away but he manages to stay just out of reach.   


Something cold closes around his wrist. Mycroft glances down to see Martin coming out from under the table. He is holding a pair of handcuffs, which he has just attached to one of Mycroft’s wrists. Before Mycroft can react, Martin tugs on the handcuffs and cuffs the other side to the nearby table leg.    


The movement pulls Mycroft off balance and he falls backwards, landing hard on his bottom and knocking the wind out of him. Martin has scrambled over to Sherlock and is helping himself to a chocolate. Both are giggling.     


“I’m going to throw you out a window.” Mycroft huffs out when he gets his breath back. They just laugh harder.


End file.
